


I hate you

by MouetteRoquefort



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort
Summary: Ils ne sont pas amoureux, tout le monde se trompe





	I hate you

Bucky va rendre visite a Shuri

Celle-ci l’accueil en souriant 

\- Hey White Wolf! Qu’est ce qui t’amène? 

Il a l’air énervé

-Salut, c’est encore Rocket

Elle réponds d’un air exaspéré 

-Il a fait quoi encore ?

Il a l’air désespéré

-Il rentre dans ma chambre la nuit et il me vole mon bras, pour le vendre sur le bon coin 

-Je lui fabrique des flingues pour qu’il s’amuse déjà ! Il abuse ! 

-Il me tape sur le système ce machin, ya pas moyen de mettre un antivol dessus ou un truc comme ça ? Ou un répulsif ? 

-Je crois pas… 

Le soldat remercie son amie 

-Bon bah… S’il revient je le chasse a coup de balaie 

-Super idée… Hey enfaîte avec Sam 

-Quoi ?

-Ca avance ou pas ? Vous etes enfin ensemble ou pas ? 

-Hein ? Déjà ça te regarde pas et puis non, jsuis pas en couple avec pigeon 

-Mais oui c’est ça ! Jsuis pas une génie pour rien 

Voyant sous sourire, il rétorque 

-Et puis toi et le gamin araignée on en parle peu etre? 

Elle rougit un peu 

-Hey Peter c’est juste un pote ! Jlaide à faire ces devoirs !

-Des devoirs, mais oui 

Tchalla rentre dans le labo 

-Ta un copain ? C’est le gosse qui se promène en collant ? Il est gentil ? C’est quoi son groupe sanguin ? 

-Grand frère, pourquoi t’écoute aux portes maintenant ? 

\- Jsuis le roi donc j’ai le droit ! Et je protége ma petite sœur ! Imagine que tu tombe sur un garçon méchant ou…

-Grand frère, jsuis grande, en plus c’est même pas mon copain, j’ai pas le temps de toute façon, j’ai trop de travail!

Pendant ce temps Bucky était toujours la et il ne savait plus ou se mettre 

-Bon si ça vous ennuie pas jvais partir moi hein bye 

Ils ne l’écoutes même plus 

Le lendemain, Bucky était a la table du petit dej, avec un bol de bouts de cartons qu’on appelle « céréale », mais vu qu’il y a que ça. 

Steve en bouffe une remorque entière chaque matin, on se demande comment il fait

Au moins avant avec son physique de crevette rachitique il avait un appétit de moineau 

 

« Meme à la guerre la bouffe etait mieux » 

Sam lui dit 

« Moi j’aime bien, ta juste des gouts de merde papy »

« Normal, un pigeon qui bouffe des graines»

Avant que Sam ne puisse lui enfoncer sa tête dans son bol, Wanda arrive avec sa nouvelle amie Mantis 

« Quelqu’un a vu Quill ? Il est introuvable depuis hier c’est bizarre ! »

Tony lève son nez de son bol de whisky en or massif 

« Il est partit hier avec Thor, qui a dit je cite « vient faut qu’on repeuple Asgard » » 

« Heu d’accord» Dit l’alien 

« A quoi ça sert vos trucs sur votre tête ? Ca capte la radio ? » 

Demande Bucky a Mantis 

Elle rigole 

« Mais non ! J’arrive à lire dans la tête des gens ! J’essaye sur vous si vous voulez ! »

« Heu non pas la peine, pas envie que vous voyez ça… »

Sam lève la main comme s’il était a question pour un champion 

« Moi ! Steuplait ! Ca a l’air marrant !» 

«Hooooo »  
« Quoi ? »

« C’est trop mignon ! »

« Hein ? »

« Vous etes amoureux ! De lui»

Elle pointe Bucky du doigt 

« N’importe quoi ! »

Le sergent s’étouffe dans son café 

Steve lance « Wé ! Jle savais ! » 

Tony se demande sur c’est l’alcool 

Sam fait des non négatifs de la tête 

« C’est pas vrai du tout ! »

Wanda intervient

« J’ai le même pouvoir qu’elle, oui je confirme »

Le pauvre devient tout rouge, et il sort de table

Mantis est inquiète 

« Ho mais qu’est ce que j’ai fait ? »

Wanda la rassure 

« Non non c’est pas toi ! C’est un mec il est susceptible, voila pourquoi je suis avec un robot »

Bucky a disparu sous la table 

Steve part chercher son ami 

« Hé attend moi ! »

Apres plusieurs minute de recherche, il le trouve enfin, dehors a nourrir les pigeons (avec le pancake qu’il a discrètement voler a Bucky)

« Salut ! J’étais pas au courrant pour vous deux, c’est trop bien ! Tous mes vœux de bonheur pour votre futur mariage ! Si vous avez besoins d’un témoin ! » 

Le capitaine a l’air très content pour son ami, qui lui par contre fait la tronche

« Mec on est pas ensemble du tout ça va pas ! Je préfère lécher le parquet plutôt que de finir avec robocop »

« Ha ok… Tu sais si vous etes ensemble c’est cool, je juge pas, le 21eme siècle et tout »

« Tes sympa mec mais en plus jsuis sur qu’il a pas prit de douche depuis 1945 » 

« D’accord ok, si tu change d’avis… par contre faut qu’on rentre va y’avoir de l’orage j’ai l’impression»

« Et en plus on a pas de parapluie… » 

« T’inquiète pas j’ai mon bouclier avec moi au cas ou ca peut servir pour la pluie »

Et ils rentrèrent à la tour 

Au milieu de l’après midi Bucky était dans le salon a lire une BD quand une dame entre dans la pièce.

« Hum bonjour mon garçon je cherche Sam ? Vous savez ou il est ? »

Il n’avait aucune idée que qui était cette personne et pourquoi elle voulait voir la tête de piaf 

« Heu aucune idée… vous voulez que je l’appelle ? »

Elle sourit 

« Ho volontiers merci! » 

« HEY PIGEON YA QUELQU’UN POUR TOI PIGE… »

« Oui ferme la jsuis la il se passe quoi enc… hey maman » 

Bucky ouvre des grands yeux

« Wa c’est ta mère ? »

Sam à une très forte envie de ce facepalm 

« Oui abruti c’est ma mère ton cerveau est encore dans le gel ou quoi ? » 

« Ho mon chéri soit sympa avec le gentil jeune homme ! »

Le para ricane 

« Gentil ? Jeune ? Il est plus vieux que toi »  
La maman s’inquiète pour son fiston

« Ca va ici Samichou ? Tu manges bien ? Je m’inquiète pour toi, c’est dangereux ton métier ! J’ai vu à la tele ! Les aliens et tout ça » 

« Maman, j’ai fait la guerre j’te rappelle … Et oui je mange bien t’inquiète pas, et utilise pas ce surnom, j’ai plus 5 ans » 

A coté d’eux, le sergent se marre 

« Une mère poule pour un pigeon c’est marrant »

Ce type l’agace modèle géant 

« Ta gueule Barnes, casse toi de la »

Bucky s’en va, mort de rire

« Ok ca va j’y vais Samichou ! »

« Jte jure la prochaine fois que je vois ta face jte tue » 

« Samichou ne t’énerve pas comme ça ! Tient voila des tuperware avec de la nourriture ! J’espere qu’il y en a assez pour tout le monde ! » 

« Maman, c’est sympa mais on a déjà un frigo plein… »

Elle fronce les yeux

« Jsuis certain que c’est déjà mauvais pour la santé votre nourriture ! Et puis donne s’en a ton petit copain » 

Le faucon hausse les sourcils

« Mon quoi ? Qui ? »

Elle sourit 

« Le gentil jeune homme de tout a l’heure » 

Il éclate de rire

« Quoi ? Robocop ? Stop, Steve et la femme bizarre a antennes m’a déjà fait le coup ce matin, pour la 185425455eme on est PAS en couple »

« Mon chéri tu va pas finir ta vie tout seul, et j’ai envie d’être mamy et… »

Faire des gosses avec Barnes était certainement dans la liste de ces pires cauchemars 

 

« Maman, je t’assure que je suis très bien tout seul, et si j’ai une famille un jour, ce sera certainement pas avec fossile -man » 

La vieille dame a l’air déçu, elle lance avant de partir 

« J’ai juste envie que tu soit heureux ! »

« Jsuis très heureux comme ça !»

« Ils sont ennuyant hein ? » 

Sam sursaute, il n’avait pas vu que l’autre trouduc était de retour de je sais pas ou, certainement qu’il étripe des chatons dans un coin de la tour…

« Man arrête de faire ça jvais avoir une attaque » 

« Désolé j’ai encore des réflexes d’espion pas ma faute… »

« Ta raison, les parents peuvent être très lourd des fois » 

Le sergent a un sourire triste 

« Ta de la chance toi… Tu les as encore… »

Le faucon se sent stupide d’un coup

« Ho excuse moi… »

« C’est rien… J’avais 12 ans, accident de voiture… J’ai grandis avec ma tante avec mes 3 sœurs… Et Steve est un peu de ma famille aussi »

« Moi mon père me parle plus parce que jsuis gay »

« Jcroyais que c’était légal maintenant ?»

« Ya toujours des crétins a notre époque malheureusement »

Il y eu un moment de silence et Bucky declare 

« Enfaîte pourquoi tout le monde pense qu’on est en couple ? C’est stupide jvois pas cqui leur fait dire ça »

Sam lui dit

« Wé grave c’est n’importe quoi franchement » 

En disant ça ils se regardent dans les yeux

Ils sont tellement proche que

« Désolé, les mecs c’est très romantique mais on a du taf la enfaîte » 

C’était la voix de Nat 

Ils sont tout rouges 

« Hein ? Il se passe quoi ? » 

L’espionne se facepalm 

« Allo la terre, jvous dérange pas ? On a une attaque enfaîte, on se bouge le cul »

Mon dieu elle a de la chance d’être célibataire au moins elle ressemble pas a ces 2 cons 

Ils reprennent rapidement leurs esprits, ils doivent rester concentrés pour leur travail ! 

Une fois en tenue et sur les lieux, les avengers découvrent la menace

Un robot géant, avec un type a l’intérieur 

« Haha je vais tous vous détruire ! » 

Tony déclare (parce que c’est Tony et qu’il est pas totalement sobre )

« Ho ta mère goldorak »

Bucky n’a aucune idée de qui est ce « goldotruc » mais il connaît « transformers », a cause de Steve qui lui a fait voir l’intégral, c’était absolument nul en plus 

Le gamin qui parle trop déclare

« Monsieur, vous pouvez descendre de ce robot s’il vous plait ? C’est pas sympa de vouloir détruire le monde !»

Le mec chelou dans son engin déclare

« Jamais ! Et j’ai juste envie de détruire le monde avec mon super robot ! Qu’on me laisse tranquille ! »

Tony demande

« Tu croyais vraiment l’avoir comme ça ? *hips* »

« Hey des fois ça marche on sait jamais… »

Steve dit 

« Bon bah ça marche pas… Donc on attaque »

Et tout le monde se met a travail

Même Tony qui vole pas très droit 

Sam vole alors vers le robot 

Quand ses yeux se posent sur Bucky en bas

Il repense à leur discussion de tout a l’heure

Il pense qu’il est mignon enfaîte 

Et la Steve le sort de ces pensées 

« Attention ! Sur ta gauche ! » 

Ha très drôle 

Et c’est qu’il percute

Ou plutôt c’est le bras du robot qui le percute enfaîte 

Apres c’est un peu flou 

Mais son parachute marche plus, il aurait du faire des révisions de son matos avant…

Il est un peu dans les vapes mais il arrive a comprendre qu’on le attrape juste avant qu’il ne finisse en hachis sur le béton 

Surprise c’est encore cette tête de con, ironiquement 

« Sam ! J’ai eu super peur espèce de con ! » 

Ils se regardent dans les yeux et ils s’embrassent 

Apres leur baiser, Sam dit 

« Jcrois c’est un peu tard pour le bouche a bouche mec »

Bucky répond avec un sourire 

« Rigole pigeon mais tu va bientôt voir le 7eme, et sans tes ailes » 

Steve intervient 

« Les gars, on écoute tout ce que vous dites enfaîte depuis tout a l’heure » 

Tony lui répond en rigolant

« Roh ça va décoince toi grand père, on est plus au moyen age » 

Steve, devant la connerie de son camarade, et avant que Tony ne l’insulte encore de puceau, change de sujet 

« Bon et il devient quoi le type avec son robot? »

Rocket débarque avec un morceau du robot

« Pendant que vous faisiez je sais pas quoi la gamine a hacké le robot, le gamin l’a entoilé et la police est en route, en plus ça va bien se vendre sur Internet » 

Au loin Peter disait à Shuri

« Vient on va a macdo ensemble » avant de partir main dans la main 

Bucky en pleine nuit 

Facile vu comment le piaf ronfle à coté de lui 

Quand ce n’est pas ces cauchemars 

Il a soif, du coup il se lève sans réveiller Sam (même si lui le réveil a 6 heure du matin pour courir avec Steve) direction la cuisine

Toujours a moitié endormi, il arrive a sentir un truc sous son pied

Un truc mou, qui gratte et qui fait du bruit 

« Encore toi ? » 

« Heu jvoulais juste ton bras ! »

« Tu sais ou tu va te le mettre mon bras » 

Rocket n’a pas le temps de répondre que Bucky le fout a la porte 

« Espérons qu’il va pas revenir cette fois » 

Voyant que son petit ami se réveille a cause de ces bazar 

« Ho désolé, encore le sale raton laveur »

Le faucon se redresse dans le lit 

« C’est rien… J’arrive pas à dormir non plus… »

Le sergent rassure son amoureux 

« Parle moi si t’a envie »

«Toujours la même chose, la guerre, Riley… »  
Bucky ne parle pas souvent des ces cauchemars, trop horrible pour les décrire 

Sam continu

« Mais je vais mieux… depuis qu’on est ensemble… »

« Jvais mieux aussi… Le futur est pas si naze enfaîte »


End file.
